


drunken confessions

by blu_pity



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, one-sided nielwoon, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_pity/pseuds/blu_pity
Summary: Sungwoon proposes whenever he gets drunk.





	drunken confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I lurk on twitter a lot when I don't even have an account. There's this artist who draws ongwoon on twitter and they're freaking ADORABLE. I got the inspiration for this story based on one of her drawings @peace_peas. Also, this is my first time writing something like this. Hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!

**11:24 PM**

Seongwoo couldn’t help but keep glancing between the clock and the front door. He checked his phone once more to only see it void of any notifications. He let out a sigh.

“Where is he?”

The last he had heard from his significant other was about 3 hours ago. He had received a call from the other man saying that he was having an outing with his co-workers after work. As time had agonizingly passed, Seongwoo could not help but bite at his fingernails while waiting for his lover to come home. Now, don’t get him wrong or anything. It’s not like he didn’t trust his hyung, but it was the others he didn’t trust! Honestly, who wouldn’t fall for the cute and adorable likes of Ha Sungwoon?

Seongwoo checked his phone again but only let out a frustrated mumble as his phone was still clear of any notifications.

The man had opted to flop down on the couch and tried to divert his attention back to the one of the Marvel movies he had turned on. It sadly failed to get his attention as Seongwoo could only think of when Sungwoon would come home back to him. Seongwoo was starting to wonder if all this pining was healthy for him.

Seongwoo finally decided to contact one of Sungwoon’s co-worker because he was starting to get worried now. As fierce and tough his hyung claimed he was, he tended to be a light-weight and would not know if someone were to even kidnap him off the streets when he was drunk. Seongwoo regretfully hit the call button on one of the many familiar names in his contact list.

“Hello?”

“Is hyung okay?”

“Wow, okay. No hello Daniel, how are you? You just go straight to asking for Sungwoon hyung.”

Seongwoo can hear voices in the distinct background and swears he can hear Woojin screaming about something. He let out another sigh (fifth one in the past hour) before he started addressing Daniel on the phone.

“It’s just starting to get late and I was getting worried.”

“Don’t worry, hyung is fine… for now. If anything, I’ll carry him on my back and take him back to my place.” Seongwoo could literally feel the smirk Daniel was most likely sporting over the phone.

_Daniel! Come sit next to hyung!!_

Sungwoon’s voice could be distinctively be heard in the background. Seongwoo is now definitely sure that the older is drunk because his voice is higher pitched than normal.

“Stop worrying. We’ll have hyung back to you in no time.” Daniel speaks again before hanging up the phone.

Seongwoo could only stare at his phone in distaste. It was no secret that he had disliked Kang Daniel (AKA his worst enemy ever, Sungwoon hyung disagrees though) ever since he had met the younger in university.

_Their first meeting was when Seongwoo was a junior in university. They were gathering for their monthly meet-ups with the gang when a new face had come into Seongwoo’s view. Jisung hyung had introduced him as Kang Daniel, a sophomore who had recently transferred from a university in Busan. Seongwoo had actually thought the kid wasn’t all that bad until he came to see the younger man draping himself all over HIS Sungwoon hyung. Even he hasn’t been able to properly touch Sungwoon like that!_

_“Hyung, how are you so small and cute? Look! You fit right in my arms.” Daniel wraps his arms around Sungwoon’s waist and pulls him closer. Seongwoo feels his eye twitch._

_Sungwoon only giggles and gently chastises the younger man to stop coddling him._

_Ever since then, Daniel would always shower Sungwoon with affection and it was obvious that the younger was smitten with the older much to Seongwoo’s anger._

_Seongwoo was not dating Sungwoon at that time, but he could not help feel territorial towards the older when it should have been HIM to hold his hyung in his arms like that._

Seongwoo migrated from the couch to the floor while he was reminiscing his university days. Although he knew not to question Sungwoon’s faithfulness, he could not stop being anxious until he knew Sungwoon was back into the safety of his arms and away from the likes of Kang Daniel.

Just then, Seongwoo heard the faint jingle of keys and the door being unlocked from outside. He sprinted towards the door and opened the door as he could not wait any longer.

“Hyung!”

Sungwoon stared at Seongwoo in a slight surprise as he did not expect the door to open so suddenly. Seongwoo did not wait for Sungwoon to recover from his shock and dragged him inside.

“I’ve been waiting for you!” Seongwoo pouted while he removed the jacket off of his hyung.

“I told you I was going to be late Seongwoo-yah. You should have just slept before me.” Sungwoon smiled brightly while gently ruffling Seongwoo’s hair. Seongwoo could tell that Sungwoon was drunk because of how red Sungwoon’s face was, especially his ears.  
“I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep before I know you were home safe.”

“Ah, Seongwoo… You’re so cute!” Sungwoon jumps into Seongwoo’s embrace while securing wrapping his arms around the taller. Seongwoo naturally wraps his arms around the older’s waist and brings him even closer to him. Sungwoon lets out a satisfied giggle before snuggling up against Seongwoo’s neck.

“Hyung, you should really know yourself better. Everyone thinks you’re small and cute. I get jealous whenever I see the younger ones drape themselves all over you.” Seongwoo slightly lowers his gaze so his hyung can’t see how sad he was.

Seongwoo feels Sungwoon unwrap his arms around his neck and he slightly whines at the loss of contact. He then feels Sungwoon’s hands slap either side of his cheeks and lift his head up so they were looking right at each other. Seongwoo slightly winces at the sting of the slap.

“That can’t do! My Seongwoo can’t be sad, it’ll make hyung sad. I love only Ong!!” Seongwoo grips firmly at Sungwoon’s waist as he feels him sway slightly from side to side. He manages a smile at the older’s sudden confession.

“I know… but it still makes me uneasy.”

Sungwoon stares at him for a moment. “Hmm.. Well I guess there’s nothing else we can do than get married!”

Seongwoo raises his eyebrow at the sudden proposal.

“Let’s get married! Then everyone will know I am Seongwoo’s and only Seongwoo’s!” Sungwoon lets out a cackle and Seongwoo can only shake his head.

“Let’s get married Ong~~” Sungwoon launches himself into Seongwoo’s embrace once more. Seongwoo makes sure to steady his balance so that his hyung does not fall over.

“Hyung…” Seongwoo properly sits Sungwoon on the couch as he feels his hyung will not be able to stand much longer. “You say that whenever you’re drunk but… We’ve been married for 3 years already.”

It was obvious Sungwoon did not hear anything that Seongwoo was saying because he then went on to say I’m getting married to Seongwoo~~ several times. Seongwoo absentmindedly rubbed at the silver band around his left fourth finger and eyed the same exact ring Sungwoon was sporting on his own fourth left finger. Seongwoo could only let out a tired chuckle at his hyung’s antics.

“See? You’re so cute I get worried someone is going to steal you from me.”

“I love you Seongwoo!” Sungwoon pulled the younger down onto the couch to embrace him tightly.

Seongwoo gently carded his fingers through his husband’s hair and kissed his forehead.

“I love you too Sungwoon.”


End file.
